


An Eye For an Eye

by Fearfor1thing



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Coco Locos Angst Off 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearfor1thing/pseuds/Fearfor1thing
Summary: Taking responsibility can be downright painful.





	An Eye For an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Miguel dies soon after the events of Día de Muertos.   
> Prompt: Please don’t look at me.

Miguel flinched away, feeling the burn of their scrutiny throughout his bones.A few stunned gasps and confused murmurs reached what would now be considered his ears, which was definitely to be expected given the circumstances.A few moments passed before he was pulled into a tight embrace, one that, despite its comforting intentions, only caused yet another wave of agony.He couldn't hold back his cry of pain as his body stiffened.Héctor was immediately yanked back, looking just as hurt as his grandson.As Miguel recovered, the sounds of Imelda's scolding and Héctor's apologies intertwined into a tense melody.Julio attempted to play peacekeeper, but he was no match for the stress of the situation. 

" _Oh you think I seem stressed now, just imagine how long my_ rage _had time to fester underneath that bell_."

Small tremors erupted throughout Miguel, threatening to crack the fresh plaster that held his battered bones together.The bickering couple automatically stopped as all eyes yet again fell upon the boy.A few tears welled up in his eye, as he fruitlessly tried to cover his face with his chipped arm. 

"Chamaco..."Héctor let his own hand drop back to his side as Miguel recoiled at the movement.He turned to his wife, who only looked just as lost.Finally, she spoke up with a tenderness that surprised nearly everyone in the room.

"Estás bien, Mijo?"

Miguel almost wanted to laugh at what was practically the understatement of the century, however, only a choked sob escaped his mouth. 

" _Scream all you want, muchacho.There's no way you could possibly be heard, how do you think I was able to have so many parties?"_

_Miguel struggled to escape his binds, crying out as the guitar slammed repeatedly into his arm until a sickening crack rang through the air, sending splinters of wood and bone across the floor.  An excruciating wail erupted from Miguel, which was quickly joined by derange_ d _laughter_.

" _And here I thought you_ liked _the guitar_!"

He somehow found the the strength to shake his head, though it was more akin to a light jerk of his skull to the side.Héctor frowned at the response, grasping Imelda's hand as they both did little to hide their grief.Miguel glanced away, unable to stand up to such disappointment. 

_"I bet they'll be so disappointed in you."  A hand yanked Miguel's chin upward.  His eyes barely wanted to focus as they were bore into by his tormentor's.  "Instead of just waiting at the station like a good little boy, you decided to go for a nightly stroll."_

_A small whimper slipped out as Miguel desperately tried to shy away, only to have the grip around his jaw tighten._

_"Did you think that you knew the way?Just because you’ve been to a few plazas?"The gaze he cast suddenly changed, as a realization came to light."Or perhaps, you just didn’t want to face them?To let them see how much their efforts went to waste, after all, you couldn’t even survive un solo mes.Patético!"_

_Miguel gasped as the backhand hurled against his cheek.His head dropped immediately, his view falling to the floor.A long, happy life.Filled with family, music, and unconditional love...all over in just a month, truly pathetic._

"I..."

The room fell dead silent, as everyone scrambled to listen.Miguel's fists clenched as he squeezed his eye shut, unsure if he actually wanted to hear his voice.It had barely raised above a whisper, coming out scratchy and strained.However, any hopes of letting his thought dissipate became futile.

"Chamaco," Héctor gingerly took a step forward, his face seemed tired, yet it still held kindness.A weak smile and pleading eyes greeted Miguel as he briefly looked up."It’s going to be alright, okay?We'll, we can get through this, you will get through this."

Miguel sighed, unable to face his family. 

"You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to."

" _Come now, have you got nothing left to say?I remember you a bit more talkative, or maybe you’ve just quieted with age."_

"I..."

" _All you’ve done is wreck my life, tell me, is it the same with everyone else you’ve claimed to care about?_ "

"...I'm..."

" _Was it really an accident?"_

"...sorry!Lo siento!I'm so sorry!"Miguel cried out as he backed away."I’m sorry I didn’t look both ways when I was crossing the street, I’m sorry I asked for them not to call you right away, I’m sorry I tried to avoid you and hid in that alley, and I’m sorry I died so soon!"

" _I’m...I'm n-not sorry!"Miguel managed to croak out._

_"So, you still have some of that infamous Rivera spirit left?Surprising."_

_Fighting against every urge, Miguel refused to recoil as his tormentor slowly walked towards him, he even somehow mustered the strength for a glare.Which, for some reason, prompted a chuckle._

_"You really do act like he did, when he would get angry, he’d get that same look in his eyes.Of course, I’m assuming that little flicker of a flame comes from her side of the family.Such a disgusting combination, at least I always thought so."_

_He picked something up, it wasn’t a guitar._

_"Why don’t I finally get around to doing something about it?"_

As his family stared on in shock, Miguel just cowered in humiliation.The room was muted by the tension, unwilling to allow any sound to pass through its hold.They just kept watching him, incapable of releasing him from their collective gaze.Everyone settled on a different spot, his shaking legs both wrapped in a layer of bandages to conceal the plaster, his right arm which had lost a noticeable piece of itself, or gaping hole in his skull where his left eye once occupied.He was a spectacle, unable to escape the sights of the world.Even now, they were waiting outside the room, curious to catch another glimpse of his shame, after all, it was permanently on display.Maybe in time, he could find a paper bag large enough to cover it away from view, or possibly just live with the attention.However, the mortification was too much to bear. 

"Please, don’t look at me," Miguel silently pleaded to anyone who would forgive him. 


End file.
